


Nerdy and the Beast

by DarkDarling (solsethegreat)



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fairy Tale Elements, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/DarkDarling
Summary: Daring is finding out that being 'The Beast' comes with some unforeseen hormone problems, and Dexter is home at the wrong time.





	Nerdy and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> An old roleplay log that I liked but was never fully finished. Figured it's a shame for it to just sit in my Docs.

 

It had been a few weeks since Daring Charming found out he was “the Beast.” It wasn’t the destiny he wanted, nor was it the destiny he was promised. He was supposed to continue the next generation of Snow White’s fairy tale, to be paired with Apple White and save her from her poisoned slumber. But it seemed that when that interloper  _ Raven _ started changing the rules, the Storybook of Legends started twisting its canonicity, twisting its fables into new stories. Nobody was safe anymore, even if they wanted to be.

So now, the all too vain Daring Charming, the one who had his teeth professionally whitened on a monthly basis and was never found without a mirror in his pocket, had been cursed to become the Beast. Sure, he’d learned that his new princess would be Rosabella Beauty, and she was hot and all, but he would have to be a Beast for half the time. What was the point if he didn’t look good? True, he’d been able to turn back to his normal self due to his kindness to Faybelle Thorn over the winter, but it was more of a happy accident. The part they didn’t tell him was that he would revert back to the Beast at random until his fairy tale had played out.  It was… a lot. Not only because of the HAIR, or the constant ripping of his clothes… but the  _ hormones _ that came with being a beast. It was insane. Not like he didn’t have girls at school throwing their pretty little princess pussies at him all the time, but now he had to worry about the possibility of impregnating girls with half beast babies and he really didn’t need to hear father’s scolding.

He was lucky that his parents were out of town on some royal diplomatic cruise thing, and Darling had been out of the house for the last few nights doing her own thing. Who knew where Dexter was. So he’d had the giant flat screen mirrorball all to himself for who knew how long. Porn in HD. He’d jerked off at least six times in the living room, and still wasn’t sure what the fucking issue was because he still felt sick, his balls still felt cramped and blue, and here he was, working on a seventh. Something had to give. 

Dexter was always in the shadow of his older brother, Daring Charming was the best guy in school and always seemed to cause global warming when his teeth shined the way that they did, and it was a little obnoxious and over the top but Dexter had learned to love and appreciate that about his older brother. He was always going to be there to be at his side, and looked up to him with a happy demeanor, even when things got really, really weird and the blonde Charming turned out to be a Beast. A literal beast. Fuzzy, muzzle, everything that came with the term and it made Dexter wonder about himself, as well.

It took some getting used to, it seemed, but after the revelation everything was starting to just chill out and even into a relatively normal lifestyle. Of course, Dexter would never do his laundry with Daring's again, as the hair level was a little too intense, and he was always noticing holes in his big brother's clothes, but he wasn't one to judge. He'd just smile, do his best, and continue on with his own life and try to get the girl of his dreams to pay attention to him, while Daring was doing his best to sleep with whomever possible. Ever After High was a Fairy Tale, of course, but they were all still teenagers locked up together and it made for a mess of hormones at times. Dexter was always left out, or so he felt, and wasn't even aware of the possibility of walking into what he was about to. The parents were out, and he was looking forward to just chilling out with his big brother..

The first thing he noticed was the smell, it was very distinctive and smelled a lot of his brother's laundry, but Dexter didn't put it together until he came around the corner and his eyes bugged out, glasses perched on his nose, as he saw the blonde Charming sitting there, stroking that dick that looked like it would be enough to nickname Daring the 'Beast' on it's own, and just how slick he was, and the smell of previous loads finally sinking in. "Daring!!" He said, loudly, and looked up at the ceiling as if it would help. He'd already gotten a full view.

_ “Daring!”  _ He heard from the corner of the room. He could barely make it out over the sounds of  _ The Princess and the Penis  _ blaring from the mirrorball screen. He looked out of the corner of his eye, shocked to find that he didn’t really care that his brother had seen. Instead he just gave a smile, that wasn’t as bright as it usually was. His eyes wore dark circles underneath and his skin was less of a perfect tan and more of a pale fleshtone. He felt sick, and he knew it was because of how damn horny he was. It had to be because he needed the real thing.

“Oh, sorry dear brother. Didn’t think you would be home so early…” He said, though his hand continued idly stroking his large ivory rod. He looked down at his dick and back up at his brother and gave a knowing little nod.

“I-I know… it’s a bit much. But ever since I became the Beast I just can’t stop. I’m so horny all the time and nothing is working. And Rosabella won’t…  _ y’know. _ She says we have to wait for our happily ever after but I don’t know if I can wait that long…” He said, the panic in his normally cool voice apparent. 

“The Beast wants… real sex. I can feel it. But I can’t do anything about it because I can’t just go sleeping with any girl… can’t get her pregnant.  Unless…” Suddenly he looked over at his brother and sniffed the air.

“Is that my cologne?” He said, getting up and moving toward his baby brother, his tall, statuesque nude form pinning him against one of the large marble columns of the living room. Suddenly he felt more animalistic as his nose leaned in and sniffed up the length of his jawline. 

“I’m not mad. Smells good on you…”

Dexter just stared at the ceiling as he waited for Daring to react, to turn the rather loud porn off, to stop touching himself, but there was nothing. In fact, he heard the soft apology and a voice that was almost defeated, and he let his eyes shift back down then and saw his brother there, still stroking, working himself over. He looked tired, not the handsome Daring Charming self that he was so used to. Could the Beast really be affecting him that strongly? Any sense of modesty was gone, and he was just -- stroking. "I'm sorry, Daring, that's.. I don't really know how to respond to that, honestly, I'd figure you could just--with anyone, I mean you're you."

His brother was always his hero, and he was sure he knew that, but there was just something off. And he was talking about pregnancy, and unable to just fuck a girl, and then he saw something odd and he was sniffing the air like an animal. And up, and Dexter suddenly felt short and slight, because Daring was tall and like a Jock God. And suddenly very, very close to him, and there was a body pinning him to the column and he shifted. 

"It's.. I just borrowed it.." he said, biting his lower lip and shifting a little, trying to wriggle out from under his brother, "What are you doing?" He said, pushing against the strong stomach that was against his own.

"Just stop, go back to your porn, I'll see if I can look up anything about.. whatever this is. Maybe you just need a spell, I could ask someone really good with magic. Maybe Raven? Maybe.." he said, looking at Daring against, the nose still trailing his jaw line and he tensed up. 

Daring just gave a smile that looked maybe a little more sinister than usual, his nose still firmly pressed against Dexter’s neck. 

“My dear, dear brother. Always so helpful. I can think of an easier way to help me…” He said in a deep baritone, his big muscular arms moving to either side of him to ensure he wouldn’t get away.

“You know, Dexter… I could pump as many loads into  _ your  _ ass as I wanted to and you’d never get pregnant…” He shivered, dick pulsating almost as if it grew three sizes.

“What do you say brother? Please? I need so much help…”

His eyes widened almost instantly, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink as he leaned against the column in more ways than he thought he could, wishing he could burrow back into it and hide from his brother in that moment. He could sense some kind of predatory gaze from Daring, and it seemed to be growing more, and more, and Dexter swore his glasses were fogging up just then as he heard that low, deep voice that resonated through his entire body as he moved in closer and he swallowed back a whimper.

"I-I really don't think that's the answer, Daring, really.." he said, still very much pinned as much as he wished he could just turn away and leave, but there was a much larger Charming brother keeping him there, strong, muscular arms on either side of him and he just closed his eyes and tried his best to pretend this wasn't happening. Even as that huge, huge dick was pulsing against him and he could feel it almost growing in size, as if it is finally getting hard after all this time at the idea of getting what the Beast desires.

"Are you sure there's no girl out there willing? I mean, there must be one Princess with a bit of a.. well.. loose moral status.." he said, gulping and closing his eyes, "or maybe a boy. Maybe, Daring, please.."

“No no no... “ Daring shook his head, his fingers moving up to graze along the length of Dexter’s jawline. His other hand moved to grab Dexter’s surprisingly firm buttocks.

“There is no other. I don’t like half the people in school anyway. But you brother… you I  _ love _ . Let me love you brother.” He smiled, leaning in and suckling on his neck.

“You smell so good, brother…” He groaned, hand snaking down the back of Dexter’s jeans. 

“This isn’t wrong. This is you helping me out… you love me don’t you?”

"But--" he started, and gasped out a small yelp when the strong hand of his older brother was reaching down to grip his ass, and it caused him to lean forward into Daring, body pressed against body and he swore that his brother didn't look as big as he felt felt in that moment when he caught a glimpse earlier by accident. "It's not, really, I mean it is your cologne so you're just smelling yourself.."

Dexter's voice was getting a bit shaky than, because there were lips at his neck, a hand down his jeans and teasing to touch skin against skin. He sighed then, and shook his head, "I'm not gay, though, and neither are you! This isn't like us. We shouldn't. We're brothers." He tried to sway him with common sense, but he wondered if Daring was already too lost to the Beast in that moment, too lost to the need that was very evident from however many times Daring had gotten off before Dexter even made it home.

Shifting a bit more, he managed to get a hand against Daring's bare, sweaty chest and give it a little push. "Get off, please, there's got to be another way than this. I'm not.." he said, struggling a bit because all he could feel was heat radiating off of his brother and it was too much. 

“No.” Daring continued, a little growl in his voice. It was apparent that Daring was at the mercy of the Beast. He didn’t care for the boy’s opinion anymore. He needed him, and Dexter would cooperate one way or another. So instead his hand gripped his brown locks.  _ Hard. _ And he drug him to the couch where he threw him against the cushions before looking over him, head cocking like a curious jungle cat about to devour its prey.

“Take off your pants.” He growled. Dexter obviously looked like he was about to protest, Daring gave him a cold violent look and hissed. 

“ _ TAKE THEM OFF!”  _ He yelled, a hint of a roar underneath his words. He became impatient and yanked his pants off and threw them over one leg. Dexter’s boxers tore, he didn’t care. All he cared about was the pretty pink hole exposed to him.

“You look fucking amazing, little bro. I’m going to really enjoy this…” He growled, moving the head of his huge cock to his entrance and harshly pushing in without his consent, lubricated only by the precum and leftovers from his previous jerk off sessions.  

When Dexter heard the growl he wanted to cower, but instead found himself being practically yanked from where he had been pinned earlier, and tossed towards the couch which smelled so much like sex and his brother, that he didn't really have a chance to adjust to it before he was being growled at. He looked back, wanting to fight it again, but the yell mixed with a roar that was pure Beast and he was trying to comply out of fear, mostly, but the strong hands were on his pants then, tugging them off and he was doing his best to shake and kick until he was with a pair of torn boxers and his shirt.

Looking over his shoulder, his brother growling the compliment at him, he didn't know what to say except a quiet "No.. please.." and hoped the tone of his voice would at least go through to his brother somewhere deep within the Beast, but it felt futile, as the thick, thick cock was pushing against his virginal hole and was pushing in with such pain that Dexter winced and bit his lower lip to keep from sobbing as he was being pushed open by such force.

"Daring, please, it's too big, you're hurting me.." his face was pushed down into the couch, embarrassed and shameful from being in this position, and trying his best to hide how red his eyes were in that moment, his knuckles white in comparison as his hands clenched the back of the couch tight.

In contrast, Daring was feeling incredible. Dexter’s hole was clearly untouched until now, the way his tiny little canal squeezed around his girth was proof. Daring yanked him back by one leg until he looked down and saw his golden pubes pressed up against his brother’s backside, his dick was buried all the way in now. He felt his brother shake around his cock, heard his whimper and his pleas, but somehow that only appealed to the Beast more. The Beast was… well.. A  _ Beast _ . It got off on pain and tears. But still, it was his brother. Daring was in there somewhere. He reached down and ran a gentle hand along his face.

“Shhh… Baby brother, it’s okay. It will feel good for you soon, I promise.” He said with his signature charming smile before pulling out and pushing back in, feeling every inch of Dexter’s silken insides squeezing around him. 

At one point, Dexter was sure that Daring would never stop pushing inside of him and he was also very sure that one day he would make a wife very happy with the baseball bat tree trunk he had between his legs, but for the younger Charming he was biting his lower lip and swallowing back a sob as his cheeks were a little wet from crying, the pain too much, hurting every fibre of his being as he was impaled on the big, big dick of his older brother. "Daring.." he said, hearing a familiar tone of voice, and hoped for a moment, when he looked back and saw that smile, that maybe he was coming back, but it was just a minor comfort.

One that he wasn't sure if it disturbed him more, knowing that his brother was in there, was guiding him through this hell and he gasped out when the cock pulled out, hoping it was over. Instead it sunk back inside, and his back arched and he whimpered out in pain again as he was taken, the precum, slick and everything else was thankfully making it not murder on his inner walls, but it still felt like he was sitting on dynamite. 

"Please.." he begged one more time, pleading for his brother to have a heart and just stop. 

God, did Dexter feel so incredible. In fact, Daring had his doubts that any princess in the kingdom could ever feel as good as his brother. He placed a hand on his hip and held on tightly as he guided his monstrous cock in and out of him, occasionally pulling all the way out so he could watch the virginal pink hole gape for a moment before it sealed itself back up before pushing back in. 

“You’re so sexy, Dex…” He gasped as he buried himself deep inside his brother again. He heard his whimpers, his cries, and after a few moments, they did start to tug at his heart strings. He sighed and pulled out, then turned Dex over so he was facing him.

“I’m sorry, Dexy. I just really need this…” He said, cock still throbbing and now leaking precum all over his baby brother. He leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, hands stroking up his brother’s inner thighs.

“Let me make this good for you too brother… I want you to feel good when you help me.” He said with a grin, leaning back and stroking his own dick as he stared at him. He followed his brother’s gaze to his dick and chuckled. 

“You have the most incredible ass, you know…”

Being fucked by his big brother was not on a list of things Dexter wanted, expected or even thought in the realm of possibility but there he was, whimpering at being taken so brutally by a Beast that he hoped didn't speak for his big brother, but he heard the voice, still, lucky he was on his hands and knees, not having to look his brother in the eye as he was being violated like this. He was being touched then, strong, familiar fingers feeling also alien on his hips as he is rolled over.

Resting on his back, he looked up at Daring, and saw the familiar face of his brother, flush with desire, already looking more healthy than he had when Dexter had walked in and maybe it was helping. Maybe it was just what he needed, and having him speak to him like that, not growling, put him a little bit more at ease. He was stroking himself, in front of Dexter, and he was still shocked by the size of that cock, and shook his head.

Reaching down, he took the torn boxers and pulled them off entirely, and then spread his legs, feeling like vomiting a little for agreeing to this, but nodding at his brother. "Feel better, then." He said, wanting to help, despite wanting to run away. At least if he pretended to want it, maybe it would end sooner. 

“Well don’t look so glum, dear brother. Do a little for me and I might do a little for you.” He said, noting the strange confused look on his brother’s face but still happy he agreed. He looked down at his massive cock and slapped it against his hand while he looked over the other boy. God he was perfect. That pink hole just mesmerized him. He had to have more of it.

“Fine, I’ll do my best to make it better for you, brother.” He said, moving to his knees in front of the boy and throwing his legs up to his shoulders. Then he moved his head down between his legs, tongue grazing over his generous balls before moving down to his little tight pucker, circling around with a little groan.

“How does that feel, Dex? Relaxed yet?” He smirked, moving back to tonguing him, lips sealing around the hole while his tongue slowly probed and wiggled at the insides.

Dexter had no idea when Daring became even remotely into guys, if it had just started when he realized he could nut in Dexter all he wanted, or if there was something else going on, but he looked at the tall, handsome brother. He was a muscled god, perfection in every bit of the word, stroking that dick that they should make molds out of, and there he went, down between his thighs and Dexter gasped out in surprise when the tongue was licking over his rather abused hole.

He had been a virgin about 10 minutes ago. And now, he wasn't even sure what to think, as the tongue actually felt halfway decent, and he was arching his hips a bit, trying to do the best he cold at this whole thing. "It's-it's not bad.." he said, confused, still, why his brother wasn't just letting the Beast finish raping him.

"Why the change?" He asked, a little brave in his tone as he wondered what had happened. 

Daring came off of his hole, lips unsealing with a pop as he gazed up between his legs. He ran his hands up Dexters outer thighs and smiled.

“Because you were hurting. You’re my baby brother and I love you.” He said, kissing at his inner thigh.

“I plan on making you do this a lot, so I want this to at least be enjoyable for you.” He said, moving back to his hole and eating at it again, licking and sucking at his hole while watching Dexter’s eyes with his own intense, hungry gaze. 

“Why? Do you want me to fuck you without remorse again? Because I’d very much like to…” He admitted in between pleasuring his brother’s hole.

That damn smile almost broke Dexter, finally seeing his true brother there, looking at him with a kind smile, and while he was still so sore from being taken forcefully, he felt a little better -- at least inside, warmer, even -- now that he had his big brother back. Maybe he could help him, now, without it being a terrible, painful mess as it had been earlier. His face likely went stark white when Daring told him there would be more, a lot of it.

Then he was eating his hole again, and it was a sensation that Dexter didn't hate. "I mean--" he said, groaning and biting his lower lip because it felt so uncomfortable like this, and he had to reach up to fix his thick-rimmed glasses, perching them on his nose as they had been before they were. 

"If there's no choice, I would much rather have you, Daring, do this, than the Beast.." 

“Mmmm right…” He groaned as he slowly tongue fucked his brother’s pretty little hole. He came off his hole and moved up between his legs, lifting his shirt so he could kiss up his chest before moving to capture his brother’s lips in a heated kiss.

“You have no choice…” He grinned, kissing him again, hands running down his thigh. The way they were positioned, the head of his dick rubbed softly against his entrance, not pressing inside, just probing. He was far more interested in his brother’s sweet kisses at the moment. 

“Oh, you’ll get both.” He chuckled, kissing him once more before falling back on the couch, looking over at his brother with interested eyes.

“Come here, dear brother… I want to see what your mouth can do.” He said, nodding down to his throbbing dick as he said so.

It was more odd when he felt Daring's lips against his own, than anything else they had done in that moment, the kiss seemingly intimate between them, heated and he was doing his best to try and kiss back but his brain as pretty much shutting down and he was looking up at him when he was pulling back, just pressing against his hole but not pushing in. "No choice.." he said, repeating the phrase that sealed his fate as well. Was this supposed to be his Ever After? A chew toy for the Beast?

Feeling morbid, but it was his big brother, and he would do his best to help him out anyway that he could. Looking over at him, he saw him sitting there, cock throbbing, huge, slick with spit and juice and he was sure he could run right now, but he wasn't sure how far. And as he slipped over, he was trying to appease to the Beast because at least his brother was nicer.

Looking up through the thick framed glasses on his face, he wrapped his fingers around the base of that massive dick and held it steady, as his lips moved down to kiss along it, licking. He wasn't sure what he should do, as he had never done this before, but he was trying to make sure it felt good. He lapped over the tip, tasting the beads of pearling precum there and was scared at how sweet it tasted, wondering if it was because Daring was a Charming. 

“Mmmm… yesss dear brother…” Daring groaned, his head falling back on the couch as his hand moved to run through the dark brown locks of his brother’s hair. He quivered at the feeling of Dexter’s tongue running along the slit of his dick, collecting the pre that was forming there. If Dexter didn’t realize how much power he had over his brother at this moment in time and didn’t relish the fact, he was more naive than he thought. He looked back down at him through half lidded eyes and smiled.

“Gosh you look so cute doing that, baby brother…” He said, liking how adorable Dexter looked unsure of himself, adjusting his big glasses as he kissed at his dick.

“Suck on it, Dex. Like your favorite lollipop. Make me feel good, baby brother.”

Dexter continued to have moments of realizing that it was his older brother he was currently sucking on, nursing the fat tip and swallowing the precum eagerly, while his eyes were heavy lidded and looking through his glasses with uncertainty and likely a virginal presence he would never live down. Keeping his fingers around the very base, he didn't stop his motions, but the slick spit from where he was sucking Daring off, was sliding along the shaft and Dexter stroked it into him.

Trying his best to make his big brother feel good, because in some way he knew that he was helping him, that the tired shell of a boy he walked in on earlier was being revived and it was all because of him. "Just like that?" He asked, shyly, as his tongue teased along the tip again, actually treating it like a lollipop as he wrapped his lip around the tip and sucked on him.

Dexter would never admit he was getting into this. He was straight, and that was his final answer on anything, ever.

“Yesss… just like that baby brother…” Daring moaned, hands gently carding through the boys chestnut brown hair. He could sense that even though the boy was shy, that he was pretending not to be into it, that he was merely trying to help his brother out, that Dexter was actually kind of enjoying it himself. He groaned as his brother sucked. He gripped his hair and guided him up and down on his thick shaft, picking up the speed as he used his brother’s mouth like a glorified flesh light.

“Oooh fu-- your mouth is so warm, Dext…” He groaned, hips arching as he felt a little cramp in his abdomen. He spasmed, a hot load firing out of the tip of his dick into his brother’s throat. He spasmed a bit and smiled, looking a lot more relaxed than he did before. 

He watched his brother as he removed his mouth from his dick, getting up as if they were done. It irritated him slightly. He found himself letting go a low growl again.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He hissed, reaching over and gripping his hair again, yanking him down onto the shag carpet below. 

“Big brother is just getting started…” he growled, eyes changing slightly, still ice blue but instead of pupils, now having cat like slits. The Beast was back, and hornier than before... 

The hand in his hair was a little rough, reminiscent of the Beast from before, but there was still Daring there, urging him on and being a semi-decent big brother despite all the forced sex going on. And maybe Dexter was trying his best to make excused for him now, and maybe for himself as he was starting to get into the action a little bit, sucking down on the dick a little more skillfully, until everything went sideways and he felt his big brother start to stiffen.

And he felt it, the load spilling down his throat and he swallowed every bit of it, pulling back with a gasp when the nuts were seemingly empty and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Looking up at him again, looking innocent in his glasses and disheveled shirt, he was about to move when the beast was there, tugging him down onto the carpet and he groaned, shaking his head.

The cum he had drank earlier seemed to warm his belly up, his whole body a little looser now. as if some of the heat had now resonated inside of him. With a tug, he was pulling off the rest of his clothes, leaving his glasses on and looked up to see an odd pair of eyes staring back at him. 

Daring was starting to Beast out. Not fully, but he was in some sort of weird half-state. His body had tufts of white hair on his chest, a happy trail going down to pubes of white. He had furry white eyebrows and fangs, and claws on each finger. He wasn’t all the way there, and he was fighting for some kind of control, but by god if he wasn’t going crazy looking at how sexy his baby brother was right now in nothing but his glasses and cum stained lips.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, dear brother…” He smirked, moving between his legs and looming over him, his lips moving to the side of his neck and sucking before biting down gently, not terribly hard, but enough for his fangs to gently break the skin and produce a little blood.

“I’m going to fuck you now…” He purred, reaching down and finding the head of his knob, which was still humanoid but starting to turn a little pinker than usual. He pressed inside, feeling his warmth envelop him again while he suckled his gentle bitemark.

“Tell me you want it, Dexter…” He said in a forceful, commanding tone. 

Dexter felt a little shame in how he was presenting himself, naked and on his hands and knees, already a mess from the way the cock had taken his throat, but now he knew what to expect. He was still sore, but he was feeling oddly satisfied and hungry at the same time, as the seemingly mess of cum he had just swallowed was doing a number on him, making him shake his head to clear his thoughts. His cheeks were pink, and he looked back to see the Beast, or at least partially, behind him, and could see the way he was starting to change.

He should have known what to expect, but when he heard his brother's voice coming from him, he leaned into the touch as the much larger Charming brother was touching him, and breaking the skin to make Dexter whimper in pain at being marked.

This time the push hadn't hurt as much, the rimming, blowjob and his own growing heat, was making it a little more tolerable as he was sinking into him. And before Dexter could think about it, he was nodding, "I want it, big brother.."

“Mmm… good. I love you baby brother.” He grinned, suckling at his mark even more as he gripped tightly onto the boy’s hips, moving in and out of him a little quicker than he did before. His claws inadvertently dug into the boy’s flesh, causing little shallow cuts on his skin. But strangely, the boy didn’t seem to care. He seemed to be in some sort of drugged haze.

“Baby brother is cooperative. Daring likes.” He smirked, once again pulling all the way out so he could watch his brother’s hole close up before deeply intruding it again. He barely noticed that his body was changing more. Hair was starting to sprout more. His snout elongated a bit into that of a Beast’s. His dick changed from a fleshy knob to a red spear with a knot on the end. But he kept pushing inside despite the changes. And before long he was knotted deep inside his mewling brother.

“Prepare yourself, my dearest Dexter. You’re in for the longest night of your life.”   
  
  



End file.
